


The life and loves of one Obito Uchiha.

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Uchiha Obito-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Uchiha Obito never thought he would get a family. But here he is, with a family and so happy he could cry. ('Shut up, Bakashi, I'm not a crybaby.')
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Other(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	The life and loves of one Obito Uchiha.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first try at a fanfic & I'm so anxious to post this. Be gentle with me, please. It's a short one, full of fluff, because Obito doesn't deserve less.

Obito was five years young, when he got his first real present ever. It was a present from his uncle Madara and it was a skateboard. (The most wonderful skateboard in the world and Obito was nine as it broke and he cried and cried and cried.) They were sitting under the brightly colored Christmas tree, the house smelling of uncle Izuna’s infamous apple pie, cinnamon and hot chocolate and Madara was smiling softly at his new found nephew as he unwrapped his present. Obito’s uncle found him in an orphanage, too skinny and with bloody knuckles from too many fights, and told him that they’re blood relatives. In the moment Madara told the young boy, that he would get to live with him, in a real house with his own room and a garden and something to call home, Obito was sure that Madara was an angel sent from heaven. (Young Obito was asking himself if all angels cursed so much like Madara did.) Obito loved his uncle with all of his heart, till the moment he saw him for the first time. He loved his black, fluffy, long hair and his colorful tattoos all over his body and mostly he loved Madara’s toothy, dangerous grin. (Usually it was directed at other people, except on this one sunny summerday, when Obito set his tree house on fire. Obito sincerely hoped, that he would get the same grin, as he was getting older, because it looks rather badass.)

Aside from his uncle, Obito loves the attached family, which comes along with him.  
There’s Hashirama for example, a tree of a man and Madara’s best friend. He’s got the biggest, goofy smile and his clothes are always smelling sweet and he cooks the best curry, Obito ever ate. And the hugs, oh, don’t get him started on the hugs. They were warm and long and full of affection and Obito couldn’t get enough of it. Hashirama’s hugs were a calming balm on his soul and Obito decided, he would hug this man for the rest of his life. And then, there was Tobirama, Hashirama’s brother and Madara’s boyfriend. The man, with red tattoos on his face and even redder eyes, wasn’t as easily affectionate as his older brother, but Obito fastly realized, that he just shows his love in other ways. He patched up the young boys bloody knees with colorful band aids, he read out book after book after book for him (he even disguised his voice) and every morning he ruffled Obito’s hair, when they were sitting at the kitchen table. Oh, and not to forget uncle Izuna! Izuna who’s looking like a younger version of Madara, with the same dangerous grin and an obsession for baking apple pies. (Obito loved his apple pie.) He loved to watch Izuna bickering with Tobirama, he loved Izuna’s pats on the head and he loved that Izuna taught him how to use his skateboard. (It was Izuna’s fault, that Obito didn’t know a thing about how the tricks are called. They’re all Izuna-specials.) Obito loved his new family.

Obito met Rin Nohara at the age of seven, on the local playground. He instantly fell in love, as he watched her building a sandcastle. Her brown hair framed her freckled face, her smile was soft and sweet and even better: she smiled at him as he joined her in the sandbox. Rin smelled like grass, strawberry lollipops and tooth aching bubble gum and it smelled a bit like coming home. Obito never had a friend before, other kids always saying that he was too loud and too hotheaded, but Rin just smiled as he was getting a bit too passionate about building the biggest sandcastle the world has ever seen, and she joined him in his efforts, without batting an eye. As Obito was going to bed that night, Madara kissing his forehead good night, the young boy was grinning like the Cheshire cat and his heart was full of happiness. (Needless to say, Obito and Rin became inseparable and at the age of eight, they were marrying each other behind Madara’s garden shed. Izuna had to hide some tears.)

At the age of ten Obito met the sunshine that is Minato Namikaze. Obito was sitting in his uncle’s tattoo shop, doing homework, when the man with sky blue eyes and the brightest, blinding smile was entering the shop. The blonde man was getting a fox on his left shoulder blade and Obito learned that he was a surf instructor. He smiled as Obito got excited over the fact and he promised to teach him in the summer. Minato smelled like the sun and the ocean and mint and Obito was crying an ocean of tears, as Minato asked him years later to be his newborn son’s godfather. With Minato also came Kushina, a red-headed hurricane of a woman, who instantly adopted Obito in her crazy little family. Everytime Madara and Tobirama were going on a honeymoon (they did it once a year), Obito would be staying with the two young adults, eating ramen till he got a stomachache, watching horror movies and crawling into their bed at night, when he was frightened that Freddy Kruger was coming for him. They were his extended family and he loved them very much.

Obito was twelve, when he met Kakashi Hatake. He hated the silver haired boy with a passion, not caring one bit that Rin always said that Kakashi was nice and funny and cute. He was sure that the other boy hated him, too, because he always called Obito a big crybaby and dead last in class and Kakashi was just so mean. But there was that one afternoon, it was a rainy day in october, when boys from his class were calling Obito an idiot, because he just couldn’t get math right and Obito saw Kakashi coming up to them, and then he punched them in the face screaming, that Obito wasn’t an idiot and fuck, Kakashi himself was the only one with the right to call Obito such names, because it pushed the black haired boy to learn harder. Obito was crying again, but it was the happy kind and Kakashi was now one of Obito’s most precious people. (It helped a lot, that Kakashi was smelling of rain, apple and a hint of mint, and it was one of Obito’s favorite smells on earth.)

Obito was fourteen when he got his first tattoo. It was a swallow on his right shoulder (just like the one Madara had), and he had to promise Tobirama that he would not tell Madara, because Tobirama loves to live, thank you very much. (Naturally Obito told Madara the same evening, because he was excited, damn it, and he watched amused as Madara was hunting Tobirama through the living room.)

At the age of fifteen, Obito lost his virginity and it was awkward to say the least. Rin and him were drinking wine (they stole it from Madara’s ‘hidden’ stash) and they were dreaming about adult life and how all the kids in class were talking about their sexcapades and they decided to try it. Obito was excited, because it was Rin and he loved her since the age of 7 and she was beautiful and soft and he was a horny teenager. It didn’t last long and after they were laying next to each other, naked to the bone and a bit weirded out to be honest and they decided, they were better off friends. (Obito learned at the age of fifteen, drunk from too sweet wine, that things like platonic and romantic love really exist and that maybe, just maybe, he was a little bit gay.)

With seventeen, Obito Uchiha fell in love, for the very first time. Not in a Rin – kind of way, but in the Madara – Tobirama kind of way. He was sitting on his bed on a rainy autumn day, Kakashi next to him with an acoustic guitar on his lap, and Kakashi was singing and playing ‘Where did you sleep last night’ from Nirvana, one of Obito’s all-time favorites, and suddenly it hit him, how beautiful Kakashi was. His silver hair was in disarray, like always, and some strands were sticking to his forehead. Kakashi’s eyes were closed, but Obito knew would he open them there would be this grey abyss which just sucks you in and didn’t let you go again. His full, rosy lips were glistening and his voice, oh his voice. It was raspy, from smoking too much cheap cigarettes and full of passion as he sung. Long fingers stroking the guitar like a lover, and Obito wanted to feel Kakashis soft fingertips on his naked skin. He wanted to kiss those chapped lips, wanted to paint Kakashi’s skin with his own lips and he wanted his bed to smell like rain, apple and minty toothpaste. (He stole Kakashi’s too big sweater on the same day, snuggling with it at night and as Madara found him with it in the morning, he just smiled softly at his nephew, not saying a word about it.)

Obito was nineteen when he moved in with Kakashi. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, because feelings but they just began studying and he couldn’t afford his own place. Kakashi was studying law (“Someone should be able to bail you out of jail, Obito.”) and Obito himself was studying sociology. Living together was good, even with seven dogs, but Obito didn’t know how much more his heart could take. He nearly had a heart attack the first time he saw his best friend brewing coffee in just his loose underwear and he almost lost it as he found the silver-haired teen masturbating on the couch. (He stared for over a minute, before he sprinted away blushing furiously. The image of Kakashi pleasuring himself, mouth open, a bit of sweat on his forehead was haunting Obito at night for a very long time.) But the worst was Kakashi crawling in bed with him at night, saying that Obito was warm and comfortable and that he makes the bad dreams go away. Obito tried to argue that his bed was too small for the two of them, but Kakashi gave him the look of an insane murderer and told him to shut up, so Obito did just that. So he was laying in bed, wide awake every night, dreaming of touching Kakashi’s porcelain skin and kissing this beautiful face.

Twenty year old Obito was going through hell. It was bad enough, that Kakashi was sleeping in the same bed, but Obito could endure that. Naturally, the world was not on his side. It was a cold winter night with freezing feet, blue hands, and chattering teeth, when Kakashi crawled in Obito’s bed and one of his fucking cold hands found his way under Obito’s hoodie. Obito couldn’t breathe, his heart was exploding, and he just wanted to feel so much more. “Kakashi, what are you doing?”. “You’re warm. I like warmth.” “Just get another blanket?”. Obito was at his wits end and Kakashi was drawing patterns with his fingertips on Obito’s naked skin and he was dying. “Don’t want another blanket. Want you.” Kakashi’s voice was quiet, almost shy and Obito decided to take the risk. He lay an arm under Kakashi’s neck and pulled his best friend, the man he loved, in his arms. Kakashi made a happy, humming sound and Obito knew, right in this moment, that this adorable man, with seven dogs, an impressive porn collection and an inexplicable love for trashy techno music, would be the death of him. And he fucking loved it.

(As they told Rin that they’re together now, she just lost it and after she was done screaming she just said ‘Finally.’ and that was that.)


End file.
